


what you said you were

by nasadog



Series: medicine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Masochism, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasadog/pseuds/nasadog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, Buck. Hit me. Just once, please, I swear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you said you were

So he had cornered him ( _it’s fine it’s fine it’s_ Steve _it’s fine we trust him_ ) and whispered, a soft _Bucky_ that ghosted through his windpipe and made the Soldier shrink back into the easy warmth curling through Bucky’s stomach.

Really, Bucky was gone on the request before Steve had even started.

His hesitancy, however, was warranted. Steve was knelt before him, both of them panting hard and shirtless, glistening with sweat in the bronzing sunset, Bucky leaning back against the wall. Steve looked up at Bucky desperately, and Bucky could only kneel down to level with him, reaching out with his flesh and blood hand to press gentle fingers to Steve’s jawline.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he confessed, struggling to comprehend, and Steve honest to god _whined_.

“I need it, Buck, I need this. Please, just,” and he surged forwards, turning a kiss into a teasing nibble at Bucky’s lower lip before moving down to his shoulder, baring his neck for Bucky.

Bucky bowed his head and bit down _hard_.

Steve’s hips stuttered forwards so violently that he rose on his knees and crashed into Bucky, crushing him into the wall, the back of his head hitting it with a dull _thud_. Slightly dazed but understanding a little better now, Bucky refused to give Steve time to feel guilty. He lifted his metal hand and curled the fingers tight and rough into the soft blonde of Steve’s hair and tugged him close for a bruising kiss, raking the nails of his right hand down Steve’s back hard enough to mark but _not quite_ breaking the surface skin. Steve moaned into his mouth, shivered, reached down for Bucky’s belt.

Bucky shoved him away, hard, and Steve shuffled backwards until he sat on the floor with his legs outstretched, wide-eyed and looking overwhelmingly concerned.

“Is this still ok?”

Bucky dropped down, creeping forwards (Steve’s throat bobbed, his expression shifting from very worried to very interested) until he was close enough to put his metal palm flat against Steve;s broad chest, manipulating the mechanics of it until it whirred and pushed Steve firmly back until he was pressed to the ground. “You tell me, Stevie,” Bucky murmured, positioning himself above Steve and leaning in to worry at his jawline with his teeth. “Any time, you just say the word.”

Steve’s left hand came up to clutch at Bucky’s hair while the other curled tight around his hip. He seemed to consider for a second. “I want-”

“Mmm?”

“Bucky, god, I _want_ ,” his voice was strained.

“You gotta tell me what you want, Stevie, or I ain’t gonna know.”

“B-Bucky. I trust you. I want you to-”

Bucky rose up, rocking back onto his heels. “No, Steve.”

“Please, Buck. Hit me. Just once, please, I swear.”

“I’m not safe for that sorta thing, Steve, you dumb fuck. We _can’t_.”

“Bucky. Please. _Please._ Just for this one time. I need- I need-”

And maybe it’s Steve’s idiot expression, but Bucky slapped him -- _smack!_ \-- sudden and harsh against the left cheekbone, his head snapping to the side and for a second Bucky’s heart almost stopped, because Steve’s chin tilted down and his hair quivered out of place and his breathing was ragged and quiet, a mottled pink mark beginning to shine against the otherwise flawless shadows of his obscured face, and Bucky can’t see his eyes and he knew Steve hadn’t really known what he was asking for and he fucked up- he fucked up-

Until Steve turned his head infinitesimally, and now Bucky could see his eyes and the _hunger_ in them and oh- _oh_ -

And then there was afterwards, in the darkness, when Bucky pressed a tender kiss to Steve’s glistening brow. “Sometimes I think you like getting punched,” he echoed quietly, something strange in his voice.

Instead of the usual reverence Steve adopted whenever Bucky remembered, he huffed out an easy laugh, lifting his arm with a grunt to drape it over his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, jerk. Now you know.”

Bucky pried Steve’s arm away and dropped his head to rest his forehead on Steve’s. “We’re not doing that again, Steve,” he whispered, and Steve opened his eyes. His smile surprised Bucky, but did not disappoint him.

“I know. Thank-you.”

“It’s ok-”

“Mmm. I _love_ you, Bucky. You get to ask next.”

So maybe Bucky’s whole brain stuttered, but Steve had never said those words before, and they hit him hard, and _he would he would he would “I will” he would_ “and… Steve, you know I…”

“Yeah,” but it was breathless, empty, and Steve was practically asleep.

Bucky told him anyway, repeated himself long into the night, long after all the marks faded from Steve’s skin, and he peppered kisses onto Steve’s shoulders into the early hours. He would. He would make it good.

**Author's Note:**

> in which i manage to skip the porn entirely. i blame twitter for this.


End file.
